Anna-Aleena Koran nee Thay
Anna-Aleena Koran nee Thay is the daughter of famous psychologist Admiral Thay. With high pressures and expectations, Anna pushes herself to be the best that she can be. Having a penchant for ice cream and strong family values, Anna is a pediatric psychologist and a therapist and recently moved to Bajor to teach and counsellor others on Bajor as part of the new campus constructed in 2407. Background Information Conceived accidentally, she was the ultimate cause of the Thay marriage which eventually blossomed into more. She is more of a Daddy's girl, sticking with and siding with her father and always pushing herself to please him - even despite her own values and concerns. When her parents divorced in the early 2400's, she had more loyalty to her father until several instances opened her eyes to his manipulative ways. She then put more effort into helping her mother cope with the failed relationship. When her brother was put into a mental hospital, Anna was given legal and medical rights over him in hopes of getting him into a better place. After making the call to have his abilities removed their relationship became rocky from the once utter trust they had shared previously. Abbott and Anna continue to work on their relationship. In 2406, her mother decided to move on emotionally from trying to find a man, by having another child via a sperm donor. Anna was happy for her mother and was supportive in her decision - welcoming a little sister to the fold. Anna had a pet cat named Walnut. Current Spouse(s) Una-Koran Jatar Anna met her husband, Una-Koran Jatar, in 2397 when Anna became interested in after his tenacity to follow her father during a court case. Finding out more about the FNS reporter, they quickly got strong feelings for the other and they lost their virginity together. Allowing Jatar to explore and fighting off the temptation of Kennedy Frobisher, Anna continues to love and cherish Jatar despite great disapproval from her father and Jatar's family. Following the control of Anna by her insane cousin Sirion, the couple were close to breaking up, however managed to push through and moved in together in the summer of 2400. After a brief engagement, they were married on Bajor. For their one year anniversary, they both changed their last names to Koran. Education and Career After graduating highschool at the top of her class, Anna quickly followed in her fathers footsteps and was accepted into Oxford University for a Bachelor of Science in Psychology. Starting in 2398, Anna graduated 2401. In 2399, Denorian enrolled Anna into a summer, Starfleet Academy prep program in hopes she would join the service. The program ran from May-Sept 2400. Anna has a little column in the Federation News Service called "Ask Anna" where people write in seeking to find answers to some of their psychological issues or questions. During the 2401 Presidential Campaign, she was a personal assistant to Greenwood and later signed on to work as a secretary in the President's manor in Paris, France. When she kept security secrets from intelligence she was let go and started to work with her father in his counselling office. After the birth of her son, Suder, she started her PhD in pediatric psychology in 2403 and graduated in 2405. ABGU Tournament Anna placed first with her partner Kegen Damar and in 2398, Anna along with Kennedy were asked back to help supervise the new tournament held on a Vulcan moon. More information can be found on the Alpha/Beta Galactic Unification page. 2 Anna-Aleena Koran nee Thay Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Social Science Category:Future Plots Category:Second Generation Category:December Category:2379 Category:All Characters